The present embodiments relate to processing slurry.
For the processing of slurry, the apparatus used is to be capable of handling high viscosity, reducing contact of the slurry with the external environment, handling high torque, and is to be versatile. When a substance is mixed with a solvent during the processing of slurry, it is important that the substance be uniformly mixed with the solvent. The substance to be mixed with the solvent may be a nano-sized powder and possesses hazardous properties. Thus, these substances are to be handled in a safe manner such that the interaction with the environment is minimal. On mixing of such nano-sized particles with the solvent, the viscosity of the slurry may increase.
A variety of apparatuses for stirring substances into a solvent are commercially available. These apparatuses require manual handling and are suitable for handling mixtures with low viscosity. These apparatus include a stirrer with a single or multiple stirrer blades, that is attached manually into a container containing the substance to be mixed along with the solvent. Also, these stirrers lack the ability to handle the change in viscosity of the slurry during the course of mixing. The apparatus, when used for mixing substances with hazardous properties, do not have the capability to reduce interaction with the environment due to stirring. Due to a single stirrer blade, the mixing of the mixture or slurry may not be efficient. The stirrers of the commercially available apparatuses are fixed and therefore do not permit vertical movement of the stirrer with respect to the slurry. Thus, the removal of the mixture or slurry upon mixing becomes difficult and may increase the chance of interaction with the environment. As the stirrer shaft is fixed, cleaning the stirrer becomes a cumbersome activity.
During the operation of the apparatus, there is a likelihood of movement of the mixing chamber due to high torque introduced during the course of mixing. This results in frequent displacement of the mixing chamber and a need to reposition the mixing chamber at short intervals. These apparatuses also do not provide for maintaining the temperature of the stirring bath.